


Presumptuous

by Amarylissa



Series: Far From Home [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel reacts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presumptuous

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD Presumptive

“Don’t be so bloody presumptuous Daniel!” Rachel said, then slammed the door in his face.  
Danny shuffled off the door step, his shoulders hunched. He trudged back down to where he’d left the rental car, and just about resisted putting a fist through the window: he couldn't afford the bill if he did.  
He turned and screamed at the mansion, “You might have thought, seeing that I've just flown twelve hours to get here, and haven’t seen my daughter for three months, I might, just might, get to see Grace outside of schedule.”  
In an upstairs window, a curtain twitched.


End file.
